(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering column of a vehicle that reduces the chance of serious injury to the knees of a driver in the case of an accident.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a bracket for a telescoping operation of a steering column is disposed at a lower portion of the steering column. Therefore, when an accident occurs, there is a high possibility that the driver's knees hit the bracket, causing serious injury to the knees.
To solve such a problem, a foam plastic has been mounted on a shroud that covers the steering column. However, there may not be sufficient space in the shroud, and production costs are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.